Enemies from the Past
by Star-and-Scarlet
Summary: Años después, Samantha Manson es una joven adulta que junto a su mejor amigo Tucker Foley y Valerie Gray continúan en la cacería de fantasmas; pero las cosas comienzan a complicarse en Amity Park sin saber que muy pronto se encontrarán con sus enemigos del pasado. Este Phanfic es una secuela de "A year later" y "Living with the Enemy" ADVERTENCIA: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Se observaban aquellos sombreros elevarse para luego descender en una lluvia de los mismos. Sobre la emoción y los festejos de los ahora ya graduados estudiantes.

Un poco de nostalgia claramente no podía faltar, aunque aquello no opacaba la felicidad tras haberse realizado académicamente.

Excepto para ella...

A quién tras esa pequeña emoción recibida, de momento, la invadió aquel sentimiento de que algo faltaba.

Alguien.

Se preguntaba sí él estaba en la misma situación que ellos.

—¿No es asombroso? — La voz emocionada de Tucker se acercó.

—Ya no tendremos que ver a estos idiotas. — exclamó de una manera en la que no sólo sus amigos pudieron escuchar.

Una mala mirada fue dirigida hacia todos los que estaban con él, haciéndolos inclinar la cabeza. Luego aquellos se alejaron.

—¡Tucker! — Regañó su morena amiga, la cual se había acercado a hablar con la joven gótica tras casi leer en su cara lo que ocurría.

—Oops...

Ella no podía concentrarse bien en las cosas que ahora sus amigos hacían. Los regaños de Valerie, los gritos de Tucker, o más bien los graciosos chillidos que hacía.

Su mejor amigo no tardó en notarlo, y cuando se liberó de la morena cuya atención fue llamada por otros alumnos para tomar fotos y despedirse, se acercó a la gótica.

—¿Estás bien, Sam?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Es que generalmente te ríes cuando Val me jala las orejas.

Sam sonrió ligeramente, una risa apagada pues el comentario lo ameritaba, pero seguía sin ganas de reír.

—Ya enserio. — El moreno se colocó a lado de ella. —No creas que no notamos como estabas, tú no eres así Sam, y creo que sé en qué estás pensando.

Bajó la mirada, al igual que ella. Se comprendían el uno al otro en ese sentido.

—Si... — Suspiró tan pesadamente.

—Yo creo que a él no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes por recordarlo. Es como si hubiese muerto... Y no es así...— Comentó.

—Es más, puede que él esté haciendo exactamente lo mismo que nosotros, y recordando. — Tomó el hombro de su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella imitó casi por reflejo.

—Es cierto... — Parecía que el otro le había leído la mente en cuanto eso último.

—¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar? Con comida chatarra... y más comida chatarra. — Mientras decía esto, se alejaba retrocediendo y señalándola con las manos en una pose que le hiciese ver "cool" y sin embargo terminó tropezando.

Sam por fin se rió. Era imposible no hacerlo con él siempre al rededor.

Decidió quitarse esa pesadez. Iría con sus amigos, y no más tristeza. Pero antes de continuar, la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Sam, espera!

Una cabellera castaña se agitaba a unos metros, batallando entre la multitud de alumnos por pasar. Pudo visualizar una mirada azul acercarse.

—Sam... — Tomó un respiro. Lo habían agobiado unas cuantas chicas más atrás, y prácticamente tuvo que huir para poder ir con la que realmente quería ver.

Apenas notó el ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo, con una pequeña tarjeta de felicitación, y esto sólo porque se lo extendió para que lo tomara.

—Felicidades. — Una de las más radiantes y contagiosas sonrisas estaba plasmada en esa cara. Ella le devolvió el gesto, aunque apenada por no tener algo que darle.

—Gracias Ian... Felicidades a ti también. — Correspondió, con un pequeño abrazo, formal para ella.

—¿Irás a algún sitió? Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, podríamos ir a comer algo.

Sam lo pensó.

—Lo siento, pero es que ahora mismo tenía planes. — No estaría mintiendo, había quedado con su amigo hace unos momentos.

Se sintió un tanto mal al ver la expresión del joven frente a ella, parecía muy emocionado, y ahora con los ánimos bajos.

—No hay problema. Es sólo que, saldré de vacaciones por la graduación, y quería salir contigo antes de irme. ¿Crees que podamos salir juntos en estos días antes de que me vaya? Quisiera realmente decirte algo.

Sam mordió ligeramente los labios. Costumbre cada vez en ella más habitual, aquel chico no pudo evitar mirar esos labios violetas, más pronto volvió a su mirada del mismo color y tono.

—Sí, tal vez... yo te aviso. Ahora, si me disculpas yo...

—S- sí no hay problema. — El joven se acercó, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica Manson no pudo evitar un ligero rubor de vergüenza, sumamente tierno para el muchacho.

—Nos vemos, Ian. — Se alejó lo más rápido posible, aunque fue interceptada y detenida por su amiga la morena, que no le daba una buena mirada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó en una combinación de molestia y sorpresa, ¿Como podía rechazar a un chico tan tierno -y debía admitir, lindo- de esa manera?

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó, aunque ya entendía lo que preguntaba.

—Ian... ¿Sabes? No nos hubiésemos molestado sí hubieras ido con él, aunque dudo que esa sea la razón del rechazo.

Sam se quedó pensando un momento.

—Dime una cosa... ¿Pasarás toda la vida esperándolo? — Inquirió la morena, leyendo las expresiones de la joven pelinegra. Aquella se había puesto incomoda.

Tal vez no debió preguntar aquello.

—Lo siento, Sam...

Después de ese mal momento, y aquel comentario inadecuado de parte de su amiga, pudo relajarse a lado de sus amigos.

Pudo salir de aquel lugar lleno de emoción y lágrimas jóvenes.

Algunos se despedían de sus amigos, otros presumían de regalitos y hasta autos nuevos que sus padres les regalaban.

Después de almorzar, siguieron festejando. Tucker se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Animándola hasta el momento en el que por fin se divertía de verdad.

Acababa de graduarse y estaba con ellos, era todo lo que sabía en ese momento. Debía despejarse un poco de Danny...

Al final de la noche, Tuck y Valerie la acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa. Donde más tranquila, pero cansada, entró. Recibida por sus padres con felicitaciones y otros regalos sin importancia.

Su mamá no dejaba de regalarle caros vestidos y zapatos que de su gusto no eran nada, pero esta vez había pensado un poco más en ella.

Una moto, que le había costado bastante ceder a darle algo así a su hija. No quería que anduviera en algo así por las calles.

Realmente ella no era de usar esas esas cosas contaminadoras, y tal vez no la usaría a menos que fuese necesario, pero agradecía el gesto. Aunque era raro que la identificaran con motos sólo por vestir como se viste.

Rió con un poco de ironía, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Miró una foto de su abuela que tenía siempre.

Puso sobre la mesita aquel gorro de graduación, y las rosas que Ian le había dado.

Después de ponerse la pijama, y cepillarse el cabello. Encendió la tv, que estaba en el canal de noticias. Generalmente no estaba en ese canal, pero lo mejor era mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Amity Park había estado calmado estos años. Algunos inconvenientes ligeros que Valerie se encargaba de manejar, a veces con sus ayudas, pero nada más.

Es por eso qué resultaba extraña esa última noticia.

Un robo de armas y otras piezas importantes en los Laboratorios Axion, y aquellas cámaras no habían captado nada.

No había evidencia, ni huella; el crimen perfecto...

Apagó la televisión, tal vez Valerie estaría informada para el siguiente día y sabría algo más de lo que las noticias decían.


	2. Chapter 2

Las oscuras calles de Amity Park se encontraban desiertas, nubladas por aquella neblina de un tono verde bastante espeso.

Los fantasmas habían aparecido prácticamente en masa, saqueando algunos lugares y apropiándose de otros. Era todo un caos para antes de que llegara la policía, y siguió siéndolo después.

Valerie Gray se apresuraba tras el llamado de sus colegas pidiendo refuerzos. Tras saber la situación no esperó un momento.

En el camino pudo ver la ciudad infestada de aquellos seres.

Sacó su teléfono, alertando a su amigo y compañero Tucker para esto. Después de eso, localizaría a Sam. Por suerte, se encontraba cerca de su casa, por lo que había sido innecesario llamarle. Algunas piedras a su ventana serían suficiente, pues sabía que sus padres odiaban su trabajo, y no quería incomodar a los Manson.

La joven gótica se encontraba despierta para su fortuna.

Sam no era asustadiza, pero no pudo evitar alertarse al escuchar el golpecillo en la ventana. Hacía unos momentos la había cerrado tras haber creído ver pasar algo.

Se asomó dudosa, encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga. Por cómo estaba vestida, tenían trabajo que hacer.

Le hizo una pequeña seña que esta fácilmente entendió, por lo que esperó a que bajara.

Afortunadamente, Sam no era una chica que tardara en estas cosas, por la que bajó antes de lo que se esperaba. En sigilo, para no enfrentar a sus padres.

—¿Situación? — Susurró, estaba aún en la entrada de su casa. Pasaron rápidamente a el auto de la morena, mientras hablaban para evitar perder tiempo.

—Ataque fantasma.

—¿Quién podría ser para que te llamaran?

—Es masivo, nunca había visto que los fantasmas actuaran así. — Respondió ella, completamente apurada. Insertó las llaves en la ranura y arrancó. Seguramente con eso los Manson sí se habían despertado. Odiaba ese auto, pero no había de otra.

—¿Iremos por Tucker?

—No hay tiempo, él nos verá allá.

—¡Cuidado con el árbol! — Se vio interrumpida.

Quiso rodear aquel enorme tronco con el cual casi se estampa, y termino derrapando. Las ventanas abiertas sólo lograban enmarañar sus cabelleras.

—¡El gato! — Con esto, el chillido de las llantas vino acompañado con el grito gatuno típico.

La chica Manson miraba hacia atrás, viendo al pequeñín correr.

—¡Dime que no lo atropellé! — Habló la voz mortificada de la pobre oficial Gray.

—Está bien, está bien ¡CUIDADO!

Una más.

Aquella chatarra que conducía llego en una pieza, a diferencia de sus peinados.

La cara de Tucker al llegar, se convirtió la escena en un chiste que se contaba por sí sólo.

Con el gesto duro y el entrecejo abajo, ambas jóvenes bajaron del vehículo que ahora lucía una nueva y bonita abolladura en el parachoques.

—Chicas... — Habló el muchacho del grupo, aguantando una carcajada, por miedo a ese par. Pero eso nunca lo detuvo de jugarles bromas.

—Ni una palabra, Foley... — Advirtió la morena.

—Pff... Iba a decir que se ven encantadoras, ¿A qué salón de belleza van?

¡Auch! — Un buen golpe en el brazo detuvo su carcajada incluso antes de empezar a sonar.

Los seres espectrales sobrevolaban la ciudad y era tiempo de averiguar la razón. Aquello no pudo más que recordarle la vez que los fantasmas huyeron de Pariah. Debía haber una muy buena razón para que los fantasmas actuaran de ese modo nuevamente.

La pelinegra alzo su mirada violeta hacia el cielo oscuro, teñido de un rastro verde debido a la estela que algunos fantasmas dejaban al pasar por ahí. Los veía en apuros, algunos no se detenían siquiera a mirar.

—Huyen...

—¿Huyendo? — Inquirió la morena, líder de aquel equipo. —¿De qué podrían estar huyendo, y por qué hacer este alboroto?

Un recuerdo vino hacia ellos, cuando aquel rey había despertado, pero no podía ser Pariah nuevamente.

—Eso vamos a averiguar. — Proclamó Val, mientras daba la orden a los oficiales que se encontraban en el lugar, de despejar el lugar.

Observó a aquel fantasma que parecía liderar, Skulker. Aquel sería el que les brindaría información, según Valerie.

—Tuck, mis guantes. — Dijo de forma seria.

—¡A la orden! — Exclamó, pasándole con ello un maletín con su más reciente logro.

De ahí, extrajo unos guantes mecánicos que había perfeccionado desde la tecnología Fenton para ser más ligeros.

Valerie se ajustó los guantes, para luego ir tras aquel fantasma.

—¡Oye, hojalata! — Aquel apenas pudo voltear cuando ya tenía a la chica zarandeándolo.

La oficial Valerie, el chico extraño y la ex novia del chico fantasma, como los conocía.

Acababa de detenerse a asaltar un sitió, y aquella ya lo tenía aprisionado contra el piso de un sólo golpe.

Realmente odiaba a esos chicos. Eran un dolor de cabeza casi tan parecido a como lo era el chico Phantom en sus tiempos.

Y sí trataba de hacer algo, aquellos artefactos en las manos de la joven le proporcionaban descargas nada divertidas. Retorcerse le hacía lucir más vulnerable.

Después de eso, sólo supo que tenía una chica neurótica gritándole a la cara y preguntándole cosas de las que definitivamente no podía hablar.

Tenía una luz cegadora dirigida a los ojos y se encontraba aprisionado con esposas especiales para fantasmas.

Negando todo y afirmando nada.

Mientras la chica entraba en una exasperación más grande a cada minuto. A tal punto que había comenzado a golpearlo.

—Oficial Gray... Ya le dije que por más que desgaste sus guantes no se más de lo que usted sabe. — Insistía en lo mismo, cosa que le tomaba por mentira una y otra vez.

—Aggggh... — La joven levanto sus puños, sin embargo, su compañera rápidamente intercedió.

—¡Valerie! — Sin más, presionó aquel botón que dejaba libre la armadura que ya estaba semidestruida.

Aquella maquina se levantó con dificultad, le dio una mirada a la joven gótica, casi un agradecimiento.

—Sí quieren saber algo, nosotros no somos los indicados. — Dijo por última vez, antes de aprovechar su libertad y volar de ahí a toda velocidad.

La frustrada chica volteó a mirar a su compañera. Sam conocía esa mirada colérica. Valerie era así cuando se trataba de fantasmas.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — Sin fijarse en lo que hacía, golpeo una de las paredes, destrozando un poco de esta puesto que aun usaba esos guantes.

—¡Val, por más que abollaras a esa hojalata, no iba a hablar! Llevabas una hora masacrándolo, y si conozco a Skulker, hubiese hablado mucho antes si supiera algo relevante. — Aclaró.

Tucker se encontraba más atrás, casi huyendo a la ira de Valerie. Podía jurar que sólo Sam tenía el valor de enfrentarla.

Mientras tanto, en los confines de su laboratorio, Vlad sujetaba a aquel pequeño incompetente que se había dejado capturar. El hombre parecía furioso por aquella fuga de fantasmas que se le salió de las manos.

Pero algo era seguro, aquel fantasma con la cabeza vacía de poco lo iba a servir.

—¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas! — Trató de intimidarlo. Logrando que la vena en la frente y cuello del mitad fantasma casi quisieran escaparse.

—PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE... — A mitad de aquello que prometía ser un sin fin de insultos, se detuvo al sentir la presencia tan conocida del menor.

Sonrió ampliamente, para luego soltar al fantasma que amenazaba entre sus manos.

—Volviste rápido...

Volteó a mirar a aquel que se encontraba envuelto entre sombras. Este abrió los ojos, dejando ver un par de puntos rojos brillando entre toda esa negrura.

El joven dejo ver un artefacto entre sus manos. Lo que parecía ser la pieza de una maquina arrancada a la fuerza por esos cables sobresalientes.

La sonrisa del mayor se ensancho a niveles anormales. Estaba complacido.

—Buen trabajo... Hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella pequeña pieza estaba algo maltratada. Los cables expuestos cual bigotes de una muy usada escoba.

Nada que no pudiese arreglar.

Le había dicho a ese muchacho con anterioridad, que tuviera cuidado con esas piezas; sin embargo ¿Como reñirlo por un buen trabajo como ese?

Sus ayudantes, esas aves rapaces fantasmales se hicieron a un lado al mismo tiempo que el mayor retrocedía para admirar su obra.

—Formidable. — Comentó con suma satisfacción. Unos cuantos ajustes y aquella máquina quedaría funcional en una semana por mucho.

—Esto se me ha complicado demasiado, pero el esfuerzo ha de valer la pena. — Tomó un pequeño pañuelo, secándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían quedado en su frente.

Tomó la llave, aquella más precisa para lo siguiente.

Descansaría en el momento que estuviera terminada su labor, por ahora se entregaría de lleno como solía hacer.

El rechinido de las tuercas al ser ajustadas hasta dejar la puertecilla bien cerrada. Con esto, ahora tenía un generador de energía lo suficientemente potente como para no precisar a aquel montón de seres ectoplásmicos que habían decidido huir y esconderse de él. Ahora le sería totalmente irrelevante.

Inició la máquina. Aunque prendía, le desconcertó el escuchar un pequeño zumbido venir de ella.

La examinó superficialmente, ningún desperfecto a la vista, sólo detalles menores que requerían un pequeño ajuste.

Sin embargo, ese detalle menor termino por explotarle en el rostro, manchándolo con algo similar al ectoplasma.

Seguía un tanto inestable, y su uso no era recomendable así.

Los buitres desconfiados que tenían por ayudantes miraban con cierta gracia inclusive. Le habían cuestionado una y otra vez el hecho de haber usado a su hijo adoptivo como su mano derecha en esto.

Oh, sí. Ellos nunca pudieron confiar en Daniel, y sin embargo comenzaron a comprender que debían callarse y no tocar ese tema. Vlad solía reaccionar muy mal cuando ponían en entredicho la lealtad o capacidad del joven fantasma.

Confiaba plenamente en el menor de sus hijos, tanto como en la chica que resultó ser toda una genio como sus padres. Al verlos casi podía jurar ver la imagen de sus amigos de la universidad, especialmente el recuerdo de su querida Maddie se mantenía latiendo fervientemente.

¿Triste de que sirve estar?

Ahora debía poner manos a la obra.

Terminar esa máquina lo antes posible, no podía permitir que su hijo le ganara y terminara antes que él como en la última misión.

Se había superado y le estaba superando día con día.

El sonido chirriante de una tuerca siendo apretaba acompañaba sus pensamientos, sin interrumpirlos en algún momento.

Se detuvo sólo para mirar el retrato a lado de su escritorio, sentía la aguda mirada de sus ex compañeros de la universidad retratados ahí, fija en él.

Soltó la llave al levantarse, y al llegar hasta ahí, tomó el retrato para mirarlo más de cerca.

Al bajarlo, observo el retrato de lado. Él, junto a sus hijos ya crecidos. O más bien, los hijos de los difuntos Jack y Maddie Fenton, los cuales ahora cuidaba.

Habían crecido bastante. Se lamentaba muy en el fondo que sus padres no estuvieran ahí para verlos, como él lo hacía.

Había sido difícil, sobre todo con el muchacho, el cual le rechazaba constantemente. Pero su comportamiento errante era comprensible hasta cierto punto.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el cómo el niño comenzó a asimilarlo hasta verlo como lo que era.

Lo único que tenía en la vida ahora.

Y del odio que Danny desbordaba con la mirada cada que se cruzaba con esos ojos que le recordaban a los de sus antiguos mejores amigos.

Pasó a mirarle diferente. Nunca podría reemplazar a sus padres de su vida, eso lo tenía bien sabido.

Pero, lo seguro era que lo había llegado a ver como un padre.

Y aunque aún le llamaba por su nombre, también había llegado a escuchar la palabra "papá" del menor hacia él, al igual que de Jazz.

Sonreía recordando.

Hasta que se vio interrumpido por una melodía peculiar proveniente de su teléfono. Aquel tonito lo había elegido precisamente su hija, Jazz, como una pequeña broma hacia su hermano, haciendo que cada vez que llamara, sonara una melodía bastante infantil proveniente de algún show para niños.

Las palabras que el menor le dijo después de que le saludara, le hicieron anchar la sonrisa de su rostro. Cambiando todo rastro de melancolía que aquellos recuerdos le habían dejado.

"Misión cumplida"

—Excelente, hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

No había de que alarmarse. Una batalla como esa era algo que generalmente tenían en la bolsa. Y todo hubiera sido tan fácil...

Si el gatillo de la pistola ecto-neutralizadora de fantasmas no se hubiera atorado en el momento crucial.

—Oh... esto le suele dar un giro a la trama. — Mencionó Tucker tras notar que ese gatillo no cedería.

Valerie y Sam, que habían servido como distracción, ahora estaban en el blanco de la Dama de los Almuerzos. No había forma de salir limpias de aquello.

Y así fue como sucedió. Aquella señora loca se había salido con la suya, logrando escapar. Y a ellos ahora les hacía falta más que un baño.

Sam podía sentir su cabello grasoso incluso después de tomar dos duchas.

Lo cepillaba con sus manos como una maniaca obsesiva compulsiva, rebuscando entre las hebras negras y largas.

—¡Tucker!

El joven geek se encogió de hombros.

—No fue mi culpa Val, juro que le doy todo el mantenimiento que el presupuesto nos permite.

Observó la descuidada calidad del arma que solía usar. Era verdad, mantenerlas en buen estado cuando las usaban a diario era algo costoso. A decir verdad, no ganaban lo suficiente siquiera para ellos mismos.

Torció ligeramente la boca.

Observó a la joven sentada a lado de ella, la cual estaba concentrada en quitar los restos de esa batalla de su cabello.

—Por esa razón decidí llevarlo corto, y... ¡Sam! — Se interrumpió a ella misma.

—Había olvidado que hablaba con la heredera de un inventor o algo así... — Mencionó, con cierta emoción.

—¿Tus padres podrían financiar al menos lo suficiente para que sigamos con el proyecto sin problemas, no es así?

El gesto de la chica gótica cayó ligeramente.

—Emm... No lo creo, chicos.

—¡Vamos! Sólo será en lo que nos estabilizamos un poco. Después devolveremos todo.

—Val, no es eso. En verdad mis padres preferirían ver como esto se nos cae encima, para hacerme ver que debo dedicar mi vida a algo "decente" antes de ayudarnos.

—Créele, sus padres detestan esto incluso antes de que Sam decidiera dedicarse a ello. — Tucker conocía perfectamente el problema con sus padres. Su odio hacia esto aún mayor desde el accidente que casi los mata a ellos junto al matrimonio Fenton. Eso era un tema que no solían tocar.

Val dio un resoplido, mandando a volar un mechón rebelde en su frente.

—Pues tal parece que vamos por el camino que desean tus padres.

Aquello era todo, ya podía ver como aquello por lo que lucharon se caía cuesta abajo.

No encontraban financiamiento a pesar de su servicio a la comunidad.

Todos los empresarios manejaban un modelo estricto de trabajo que poco iba con su estilo de hacer las cosas.

Unas horas más tarde liberaría su frustración con el pobre sacó de boxeo enganchado al techo.

Sus músculos se tensaban; el sudor descendía. Cada uno de sus músculos hacían un esfuerzo por liberar el cumulo de mal humor que era la chica.

Golpeó hasta que el arnés que sostenía el saco se desatoró, provocando que este saliera volando.

—AGGGGGH.

Y aun después de eso, siguió rígida en su rutina.

—Hija... ¿Todo bien? Te he oído gritar. — Entró su padre cautelosamente, incluso él sabía lo malo que era encontrar a su hija de malas.

—Estoy bien papá, gracias. — Habló de manera demasiado ruda como para que su padre no entendiera que quería estar sola.

—Está bien princesa, pero estaré disponible sí quieres hablar de algo. — Dijo finalmente, y se fue cabizbajo.

Quizá demasiado dura, pero fácilmente desquiciable.

Esa era Valerie, el punto débil de la fortaleza del equipo.

El ave rapaz que espiaba por la ventana volvió volando hacia donde provino. O más bien, de donde lo habían mandado.

Entró por la ventana a la elegante y pulcra oficina, para pararse sobre el escritorio de fina caoba.

—Bien hecho. — Felicitó a la criatura, para luego tomar el teléfono fijo que tenía a lado.

Era hora de iniciar con el plan.

Mientras tanto, la chica había caído por fin agotada. Se había sometido duramente a una rutina alimentada de pura ira.

Escuchó el timbre de su celular, acompañado de una vibración en su bolsa.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su botella de agua y esperar a que su respiración se regulara. Ignoró su teléfono pues no quería ser escuchada entre jadeos de cansancio.

Pero aun cuando logró calmarse, el teléfono continuaba insistente. Esperaba no fuese algo tan importante, se sentiría culpable de haber ignorado la llamada un buen rato.

—Sí, diga. — Vociferó a través de la línea.

—Señorita Valerie Gray... — Escuchó una voz profunda, y con tildes realmente familiares, aunque no lograba recordar donde había escuchado antes esa voz.

—Lamento molestarla a estas horas, seguro la he despertado, me disculpó. — Mintió, pues sabía exactamente que hacia la chica.

—No, no, está bien. ¿Quién habla?


	5. Chapter 5

Habían estado en espera ya un buen rato. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Valerie no parecía opacarse por el tiempo de espera.

Tuck mataba el tiempo con su tableta sin problema. Y Sam continuaba maldiciendo el asiento, pues tenía al menos media hora que ya dolía el permanecer sentada.

—Esto sigue sin pasarme, Val. — Comentó, sintiendo como los segundos se volvían más tensos. Y esa maldita música de espera que no parecía acabar.

—Bueno, es una persona importante. Las personas importantes tienen cosas que hacer.

—¡No me refiero a eso!— Exclamó. —¿Enserio no se te hace sospechoso? Sueles tener más sentido común que eso.

—Sam, Sam, Sammy. — Chascó la lengua mientras negaba. —Claro que sí se tratara de algo desconocido estaría en duda, pero esta es una gran y conocida empresa. No hay porque temer.

Sam rodó los ojos. Realmente no la convencía de ese modo.

—A ver, ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo como te contactó ese hombre?

—Amm, pues esa noche después de entrenar. Recibí la llamada. Dijo que había escuchado de nosotros, lo cual es lógico, ¿no? Creo que estas sólo un poco paranoica, Sam.

Sam jadeó haciéndose a un lado tras esa acusación. Pero antes de poder contestarle, alguien se había dignado a llamarles para hacerlos pasar.

—¡Al fin! — Exclamó la voz de Tucker, él que era ajeno a toda la conversación de las chicas. Y por supuesto, también fue el primero en pararse y andar.

—Dale el beneficio de la duda al menos.

Sam suspiró completamente vencida. Tal vez si estaba exagerando esta vez.

—Está bien Gray, ganaste esta vez. — Le contestó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo por el cual las guiaban, una detrás de la otra. Hasta llegar a la oficina principal.

Una gran puerta de madera, que seguido fue abierta por esa trabajadora. Esperaban a un hombre viejo y elegante de tras de la puerta.

Así que ese gesto que se les plasmó, no podía ser otro al encontrarse con una señorita de larga cabellera negra, dándoles la espalda.

Y no era grosería, más parecía revisar algunas cosas en el escritorio que tenía enfrente.

—Cielos, hola. — Saludó el único chico con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, que fueron apagados por un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Valerie.

—Auch, Val ¿Porqué... ?— Decidió mantener la boca cerrada cuando vio su cara, y esa mirada que lo enterraba completamente vivo.

Inmediatamente la mujer dio la vuelta, con unos cuantos papeles. Y a decir verdad no era para nada una extraña.

Tras reconocer sus rostros hubo un momento de silencio tan tenso que se podía formar una cuerda para colgarse de las lámparas.

Era como si sus mentes hubieran quedado pausadas y en espera para cargar y seguir reproduciendo.

—Ah, eres tú murciélago. — Fue lo primero que atinó a decir. Y es que su atención se había clavado fijamente en la muchacha gótica desde el inicio.

—¡¿Paulina?! — Las voces de Tucker y Valerie sonaron juntas.

—Creí que lo de la secretaria bonita y sin cerebro era sólo un estereotipo... — Comentó la joven Manson, sin ninguno tipo de malicia o afán, salió casualmente de su sarcástica boca.

La otra frunció su pequeña y respingada naricita por el comentario de la caza fantasmas.

De pronto la oficina era el lugar de un nostálgico confrontamiento entre ese par.

Los otros dos jóvenes se sintieron a años luz de distancia del mundo donde esas dos habían tenido su reencuentro. Totalmente desplazados por una línea de frívola indiferencia.

—Ejem. — Valerie quiso llamar su atención. Obteniendo sólo la de su amiga Sam.

—Oh, esperábamos ver a tu jefe.

—El señor Masters no se encuentra, tuvo que salir de emergencia y me dejo a mí a cargo. Es un hombre ocupado. — Habló, con cierta superioridad en el tono.

Las miradas de Tucker y Samantha se conectaron con cierto estupor.

Valerie nunca menciono el nombre o apellido.

—No podría ser el mismo. — Habló el moreno, sin pensar muy bien. Su tableta paso a segundo plano.

Valerie los miró chocar miradas, preguntándose seriamente que mosca les había picado a sus amigos.

—Entonces supongo que nos vamos. — Se adelantó la chica gótica, impaciente por salir de ahí.

Paulina no paraba de mirarla de arriba a abajo, como juzgándola con una mirada sumamente inquisidora.

Además. era la oportunidad de salir de esta situación.

—El Sr. Masters no es ningún grosero. Si los citó fue por algo, y yo los atenderé. — Tomó algunos papeles para acercárselos a la otra chica. Por alguna razón Tucker y Valerie eran invisibles para ella.

La morena sabía la razón. Y es que, desde que comenzó a ser amiga de Samantha y Tucker, luego del accidente con Daniel Fenton, sus anteriores amigos comenzaron a tildarla de traidora, etiquetándola de fracasada.

Aunque no volvieron a meterse con aquellos que llamaban fracasados. Incluso ellos sintieron esa tragedia en la que murieron los padres de Fenton.

—Podrán hablar con el Sr. Masters otro día, por ahora solo tienen que dejar su currículum y llenar esta hoja. Es un examen de actitud, y es por mero protocolo. Él está convencido de que ustedes son los indicados para este puesto. — Indicó la muchacha, justo como se lo habían dicho.

—De acuerdo... ¿Y eso sería todo?

—Por ahora. — Respondió.

Dicho esto, leyeron aquella hoja. Era el mismo examen que hacían para cualquier trabajo.

Nada sospechoso.

Sin embargo, aun Tucker y Sam tenían dudas sobre aquel Sr. Masters. Y claro que había posibilidad de que fuera el mismísimo Vlad Masters.

—Me dijeron que el jefe era joven, dudo que sea el mismo. —Les contradijo, abrumándose por esa charla.

—¿Qué dices, Tuck?

El chico suspiró.

—Hay que intentarlo. Sólo para salir de duda, y si no es él podría ser beneficioso para nosotros como equipo.

Sam no objetó, podían tener razón, pero aún no se quitaba esa sospecha.

Tras resolver ese examen volvieron con Paulina. Esta fingió revisarlo y luego lo guardó en un folder y archivo.

—Les agendaré otra cita. — Dijo, tecleando en la computadora de su propia oficina.

Esperaron por otro rato. Hasta que por fin aquella muchacha terminó de teclear y fotocopiar algunas hojas que tenía que entregarles.

Ya de por sí era extraño que Paulina estuviera ahí, sería mucho más bizarro que Vlad Masters fuese su próximo jefe.

—Técnicamente están contratados. — Mencionó sin real interés, sólo decía aquello como se lo habían ordenado. —Sólo falta que ustedes acepten, aunque supongo que tendrán que hablar con él antes. — Les entregó los papeles, para luego volver a sentarse, esperando a que se retiraran.

—Bien, eso es todo. — Insinuó.

Los tres entendieron esa indirecta.

Ambas chicas salieron una tras otra con el ceño igual de caído.

—Adiós. — Se despidió Tucker con un tono amistoso, moviendo suavemente su mano antes de ser tirado hacia afuera por la joven Gray.

—Vámonos, Capitán Hormona.

Paulina rodó los ojos.

Las cosas aun no cambiaban tanto.

La silla giratoria rodó suavemente.

Había sido un día largo, y su secretaria había cometido varios errores que se tuvo que encargar de corregir.

Pero al menos había hecho algo bien.

Era divertido el sólo pensar que había sido ella a quien tuvo que asignar esa tarea.

Pasó su mano por su cabello negro, alborotándolo un poco más.

El joven Masters dio un suspiro pesado.

—Deberíamos celebrar esto. — Comentó mirando los papeles.


	6. Chapter 6

Iluminó la oscura oficina con la luz que irradiaban los monitores.

No era que espiara, solía revisar de tanto en tanto a sus empleados. Por ejemplo, a su secretaria, que se la vivía como un adorno pegado a la silla.

Paulina Sanchez, no creía que ella terminara siendo su secretaria. Cuando era joven esa hubiese sido su fantasía, actualmente sólo era otro par de piernas bonitas cruzadas tras un escritorio, con una flojera asesina de un día lunes común. Estaba por cambiar la imagen, cuando aquella tomo el teléfono. Al parecer le habían marcado de la planta baja.

La chica regresó la llamada, y como esperaba marcó a su oficina.

—Jefe Masters. — Su voz se había agudizado, y pudo notar como jugaba coquetamente con el cable a través del monitor.

—El grupo de cazadores de fantasmas está aquí.

—Perfecto, ahora mismo tengo que salir. Pero confió en que tú, pequeña, hagas un buen trabajo y los convenzas de quedarse. Sí ya están dispuestos, contrata los inmediatamente.

—P- pero según me han dicho desean verlo a usted. ¿Cuándo se presentará? — Insistió la joven, y no era precisamente por lo que decía. Si no que tampoco se había presentado como tal ante ella, y era lo que esta deseaba.

—Tu sólo haz lo que te pido, sabes que estoy algo ocupado. Me presentaré cuando sea debido.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero. Como niña malcriada que por primera vez sabía lo que era que le negaran algo.

Colgó inmediatamente. Rodó los ojos. Esa chica solía sentirse muy atraída hacia su alter-ego. Se río un poco por la ironía.

Salió de la oficina, la cual no estaba situada donde todos creían. Aquella pequeña oficina a lado de la joven Sanchez era una fachada de donde nunca lo veían entrar o salir

Por eso aquellas cámaras.

Aunque consideraba de mal gusto aquella tendencia de su padre adoptivo, que era un aparente fanático de las cámaras. Esta vez, sólo las usaba para ver lo necesario.

Suspiró de forma larga y pesada. Sus descansos solían ser cortos desde que Vlad se adueñó de esa empresa para hacerlo cargo de ella. Y esa noche tenía que salir a realizar otro trabajo para él.

Oh claro, se sentía como un niño que era mandado a la tienda, pero ni hablar.

Peinó sus cabellos negros hacia atrás con una mano. Estos mechones volvieron a su lugar inmediatamente. Ladeaba la cabeza, moviendo su cuello.

La parte más difícil del trabajo era atraer a sus viejos amigos hasta ahí.

La cita estaba puesta para volver a ver a los cazadores. Y como su jefe le ordenó, les ofreció de todo tras una contratación inmediata.

Valerie estaba feliz, creyendo que aquella era su oportunidad, de todos. Al dirigir el grupo, debía pensar en los tres, aunque a veces la cabeza de la morena se fuera por las ramas. Salía esa Valerie Gray ensimismada, aunque siempre con una buena intención de por medio. Sam lo sabía, aun cuando no parecía reciproca a la situación.

—¿Nos permites hablarlo? — Indicó Tucker ante esta dualidad de ideas.

—¿Ah? Está bien. — Contestó indiferentemente.

Entre todo esto, y mientras el equipo se alejaba, decidió dar aviso a su jefe.

Tardó en contestar, pero era seguro que los monitores se habían encendido nuevamente en esa habitación, en donde residía cruzado de brazos. Ya no a la espera, si no al asecho.

Veía a sus viejos amigos tras la pantalla.

—Remplazado por Valerie Gray... — Comentó, sufriendo una ligera contracción en el estómago mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara. Aquello era una suerte de risa, aparentemente había olvidado como reír correctamente.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen? — Se preguntó. Erguió su postura. Y continuó mirando. Ellos estaban platicando alejados de Paulina.

Observó por unos momentos como parecían discutir. Lamentablemente no tenía micrófonos implantados.

Pero después de un rato, vio como volvían hacia Paulina.

Valerie estiró la mano, sin embargo, no fue correspondida.

La secretaria puso unos papeles en su mano. Por suerte, al parecer habían aceptado.

En el momento en el que leían y firmaban esos papeles, amplió la imagen, centrándose en la imagen de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Leía y releía, siendo la última en firmar aquello, como sí le estuviera vendiendo el alma al diablo.

Le hizo sonreír.

La madurez física se veía de lejos. Era más alta, esbelta, su cuerpo era un marco ideal para ese rostro de niña, y esos ojos inteligentes. Su cabello era largo, y sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir añoranza.

—Sam... No cambiaste nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Pudo observar a la secretaria con las piernas cruzadas, el teléfono pegado a la oreja y toda su actitud de 'No quiero estar aquí'

Era evidente que no era una prioridad.

El ámbito laboral no sería el más divertido del mundo, básicamente era volver a la secundaria, al menos por un momento lo creyó cuando vio al conserje alto, fornido y rubio de espaldas, figurando en su cabeza que se trataba de Dash Baxter. Por suerte no era así, aunque la idea le aterro por un momento.

Se escuchó un ligero carraspeo, Valerie estaba desesperando e intentó llamar la atención de la pelinegra secretaria. Su gesto fue de fastidio.

—Espera, Estrella. Se me junta el trabajo. — Tapó la bocina del teléfono con la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? — Contestó bruscamente.

—Oh si, también es un placer verte, Paulina. — Contestó Valerie con los brazos cruzados, y sí no los tuviera en esa posición, era seguro que parecería que su pose era de defensa. —Pero, en primer lugar, ustedes nos citaron aquí.

La secretaria rodó los ojos, era obvio que lo sabía.

Escuchó el teléfono timbrar e hizo una señal de espera hacia la chica que tenía enfrente para contestar.

Al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, los nervios se hicieron aparentes.

—Jefe Masters. Oh sí sí, ya voy con eso. — Respondió antes de colgar. Atendió el otro teléfono justo después.

—Te llamo luego, Estrella.

La voz femenina salida del celular pareció querer decir algo, pero enseguida fue cortada por el dedo de la dueña de aquel celular.

—Como sea, síganme... — Les indicó como sí no tuviera de otra. Claro estaba que así era, pero no era la única con un mal sabor de boca. El trio de cazafantasmas estaba en las mismas.

—Los llevaré a las nuevas oficinas, donde les daré tiempo para instalarse y acoplarse, según me indico el Sr. Masters, en un rato volveré por ustedes para indicarles bien sus horarios establecidos y comienzan a laborar mañana. ¿Alguna duda? — Volteó a mirarlos, con aquella mirada que demostraba superioridad todo el tiempo. Observó al único chico del grupo levantar la mano.

—Bien, continuemos. — Le ignoró por completo, dejándolo con un entrecejo fruncido.

Siguió de largo hasta la primera puerta, dejándolos pasar a una oficina de paredes beige perfectamente acondicionada para la comodidad de una aficionada a las armas y al deporte, más que nada, por algunos aparatos de caza fantasmas sobre las repisas. Supuso que era natural debido a su oficio.

—Podrán instalarse y modificar lo que sea. — Comentó la chica sin ninguna pizca de gracia, y es que a ella no le habían dejado mucho en su lugar de trabajo cuando ingresó. Frunció los labios un poco. Aquello parecía más una cómoda sala de descanso para la señorita Gray que un lugar de trabajo

—Me encanta. — Comento Valerie, acercándose al escritorio, observando su nombre sobre una lámina dorada.

La siguiente puerta era color verde. Por dentro, era una oficina repleta de monitores y otros aparatos. La mirada de Tucker se dirigió hacia la computadora central.

Sam no podía más que comenzar con cierta sospecha ante tanta maravilla. Era cierto que no era difícil saber que Tucker era el técnico entre ellos, así que decidió dejar aquella paranoia de lado antes de comentarla y recibir una respuesta relajada de parte de su equipo.

Observó a la secretaria salir y no tuvo más que seguirla.

Sus compañeros se habían quedado en sus respectivas oficinas, sólo faltaba la suya.

Paulina siguió indiferente hasta llegar a una oficina color violeta. La casualidad el color de cada oficina era curioso por lo menos.

—Parece que estuvieron ocupados. — Comentó al entrar y observar el amplio y elegante espacio de trabajo de paredes lavanda y decoración llena de arte gótico. No llegaba a ser alienante, tenía un toque fresco.

—Al jefe le gusta saber a quién contrata.

—Raro.

—Mi trabajo está hecho. — Dijo, dispuesta a retirarse.

—¿Estás loca? No puedes dejarme aquí.

—Agh, tus amigos no pusieron peros. Se una buena chica y conoce el lugar, a diferencia de ti, cazafantasmas, yo si trabajo. — Su cabello se ondeó al dar la vuelta, moviendo las caderas como toda una diva. Sam resopló sabiendo que realmente no valía la pena comenzar peleando con esa chica. Ya no eran niñas de secundaria y eso era claro.

Observó el escritorio. Había algunos adornitos, una lámina con su nombre y un arreglo de tulipanes color violeta que tenía una tarjeta con su firmada por el tal Masters.

Entrecerró los ojos, era un curioso apellido para tratarse de una casualidad, y lo supo desde un inicio. Pero ¿Por qué Vlad Masters querría algo con ellos? Hacía tanto que había desaparecido del mapa, junto con Daniel...

Suspiró tratando de despejar los últimos tres minutos de sus pensamientos.

De pronto los objetos sobre el escritorio parecían tan aburridos, y la oficina tan abrumadora que decidió salir.

Tal vez su mejor amigo, Tucker, tendría alguna opinión sobre eso.

—¿Por dónde era? — Se preguntó a sí misma.

Miraba a todas partes. Debía admitir que era un elegante edificio. Cada detalle era de buen gusto, y tal vez se sentiría menos abrumada si no hubiese tantas cámaras en puntos tan específicos que podrían grabar cada movimiento en diferentes ángulos.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado curiosa para su gusto, pero no retrocedió, ni siquiera en el momento en el que dejo de sonar esa música de ambiente por los pasillos. Siguió a pie, observando como cada vez las puertas estaban más juntas una de la otra, aparentemente las habitaciones eran más pequeñas, probablemente cuartos de servicio. Pero al final del pasillo había unas escaleras, parecían extensas. se preguntaba porque diablos no había un elevador.

Su sentido común le hacía cuestionarse el que estaba haciendo ahí, pero si ya habían aceptado trabajar para un extraño, bajar por esas escaleras no suponía el peor de sus retos: Sin embargo, antes de poder poner un pie sobre el escalón pudo escuchar otros pasos muy apresurados acercarse a ella. Volteó por inercia y pensó en esconderse, pero no estaba haciendo precisamente algo malo, así que no se movió.

Pudo reconocer el golpeteo de los tacones. No se equivocaba, era Paulina hiperventilada y apenas sosteniéndose en esos zapatos tan finos.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí... ugh, Manson?! Te dejé en tu oficina –Reclamó. Sus mejillas morenas se tornaron rojas, era lógico que no estaba acostumbrada a correr. Sam cruzó los brazos, ese era un gesto que acostumbraba más cuando estaba cerca de esa chica

–¿Ahora eres mi niñera? – Bromeó, con una sonrisa fastidiosa para la otra.

Pudo ver a las chicas discutir por el monitor. respiró aliviado, por un momento temió que la señorita Manson se perdería entre sus laberínticos pasillos. O algo peor... En realidad, no, pero no podía dejarla ahondar mucho por ahí. Era una adorable curiosa, con esos gestos de astucia fingida; En esencia no había cambiado mucho, no como su ahora secretaria Paulina. Pero había crecido, y se moría por descubrir que tanto había cambiado en ella. Su sonrisa iluminada por el monitor se amplió, sí lo pensaba bien parecía un enfermo perverso desde ese ángulo. Se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirar directamente la escena de ambas chicas, para no centrar su atención precisamente en una. Sus ojos rojos brillaron un poco.

–Este lugar es de acceso restringido – La latina se cruzó de brazos al seguir reclamando.

–¿No se supone que las advertencias vienen antes? – La gótica negó con la cabeza después de reclamar por aquello. –No, no importa. Solo quería reintegrarme con mis compañeros – Le aclaró, antes de continuar con aquella discusión. No podían dejar de parecer chicas de secundaria rivalizando y eso le chocaba bastante. Era mejor no comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

–¿Podrías llevarme? Por favor.

–Ugh…– Paulina la miró sin dar mucho crédito, luego de eso dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. La otra sólo alzó la mirada, para luego seguirla.

Una vez de regreso con Tucker y Valerie, la secretaria volvió a dejarlos, advirtiéndoles que no estuvieran merodeando fuera de sus oficinas.

Ellos se quedaron hablando, y ella recibió un pequeño regaño por teléfono. No debía dejar a los nuevos rondar por ahí sin supervisión. Pero no podía cuidar a los tres. Ni siquiera entendía porque la oficina de Manson estaba tan distanciada de la de Foley y Gray. Tal vez su único error era no haber advertido a la chica gótica sobre curiosear puesto que los pasillos de esa sección eran curiosamente engañosos.

–Que no se repita este incidente, señorita Sánchez. Oh, y algo más. Necesito que se encargue de preparar la bienvenida para nuestros nuevos miembros.

Paulina frunció los labios, no habían hecho algo así por ella cuando ingresó.

Según las indicaciones del joven Masters, harían una reunión que más bien parecía una modesta gala. Para su gusto era demasiado lujo para una simple bienvenida. A ella solo le habían dado un café y un pin de la empresa.

–Entendido, jefe; yo me encargo. Está con la persona adecuada, soy una especialista en esto. – Hizo alarde, pues aquella era su oportunidad de impresionar al jefe al menos. –¿Usted estará ahí?

–No me lo perdería por nada, querida – Respondió, su voz era grave y tranquilizarte. Así le parecía a Paulina, quien estaba ansiosa de conocer en persona a su enigmático jefe.

Las redundancias e ironías no dejaban de hacerse presenta. Él recordaba que para esa chica no era más que un fantasma antes.


	8. Chapter 8

Había algo muy extraño en esa empresa y no era sólo cosa suya.

Era extraño como de pronto apareció y tan sólo en unos años ya es un poco importante en la industria sin generar tema de conversación en el medio; Es extraño un jefe que no se deja ver y no aparece en ningún sitio, no genere sospecha alguna; pero, sobre todo, era extraño que Paulina, la más popular y comunicativa, labore como secretaria.

Y ahora querían recibirlos propiamente, a sus palabras, con una fiesta de bienvenida.

No tenía mucha experiencia, pero nunca escuchó de una empresa que hiciera aquello.

Organización FMasters era un misterio.

D.J. Masters, ese era el nombre del misterioso jefe. No sabía sí sentir alivio o decepción al respecto, pero al menos le alegraba que aquello no tuviese que ver con Vlad, aunque al final él terminó por no ser el villano, de lo cual había fungido más de una vez cuando eran niños en esas aventuras que jamás podría olvidar.

Sí tan sólo no hubiesen terminado tan mal.

Realmente no esperaba que su mejor amigo tuviera que ver en eso, pero lo deseaba. Le encantaría pensar que tal vez por eso había aceptado sin mucha protesta.

Al menos Valerie era feliz.

Por su parte, no tenía gran interés en esa fiesta.

No era por amargura, simplemente no veía el encanto en estar rodeada de empresarios y empleados pretendiendo.

Y sus padres estaban aún menos felices de que se haya unido a una organización que se especializa en cacería de fantasmas.

Su teléfono timbro. Generalmente no contestaba al momento, pero ese sonidito era aquel que había personalizado la misma Valerie para cuando recibiera sus mensajes.

"Estoy pegada a la ventana de tu casa, sal antes de que tus padres llamen a la policía"

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente fue a comprobar que efectivamente Valerie parecía estrella de mar pegada al acuario.

—¡Manson, te dije que saldríamos! ¿Por qué rayos sigues en pijama? — No hubo siquiera un buenos dias, en cuanto le abrió comenzó con aquello.

—Sabes que las mañanas no son lo mío. — Bostezó, estirando sus brazos. Era buena idea omitir la buena parte de la mañana en la que estuvo conspirando. —Y buenos días para ti también Valerie.

—Entonces sube a cambiarte pronto, tenemos una larga lista de cosas por hacer.

—¿Tenemos?

—¡Sí! Tenemos.

—¿Tengo opción?

—De ninguna manera.

—¡Agh!— Exclamó, subiendo a su habitación.

La otra chica se río por su actitud. Había sido mucho más fácil que otras veces que la arrastraba a ir al mall.

O a cualquier sitio por las mañanas.

Sam tardo una eternidad. Más bien eso le parecía a su amiga.

Valerie podía parecer ruda, pero su lado delicado aparecía en el mall.

Sí había un sólo par de zapatos o conjunto que le gustara en un aparador, entraban a observar cada cosa existente en la tienda.

Para las once de la mañana habían recorrido medio lugar, hasta que Sam le pidió un descanso.

—He salido sin desayunar, o me das tregua o tendrás que regresárme cargando.

—Que poco aguante. — Gray se burló. Se detuvieron en una cafetería donde ella pidió un expreso americano bien cargado y un croissant, y Sam un cappuccino con leche de almendras, sin mucha opción en cuanto a la comida debido a su dieta vegetariana.

—Podrías cortar un par hojas de aquella macera, seguro lo entenderán.

—Ja, muy graciosa Val. — Entrecerró los ojos que se posaron muy fijos en ella.

—Ya, está bien, no te molestes. Iré a comprar una ensalada, no tardo. Cuida las cosas. — Dijo Valerie mientras se retiraba. Ella estaba más eufórica de lo normal y Sam lo notaba.

Le dio un sorbo a su café, sacando ligeramente la lengua luego de hacer esto, producto de que estaba realmente caliente.

Bajó el vaso, enfocando la vista.

A lo lejos vio un rostro y silueta conocida. Trató de enfocar mejor, creyó estar en lo correcto, porque el sujeto en cuestión parecía haber saludado y venir hacia ella.

—No puede ser, es...

Pero en ese momento sintió un agarre en su brazo. Se vio alertada cuando este comenzó a jalarla.

—¡Sam, ven a ver esto tienes que ver esto! — Comenzó a guiarla a quien sabe dónde.

—¡¿Valerie, que diablos?! ¡Las cosas!

—No les pasara nada, ven. — La hizo correr hacia una enorme tienda y casi chocar contra el cristal del aparador.

—¿Esto es tan importante como para traerme casi cargando de verdad? — Lo único que veía ahí eran más vestidos, pero al parecer la otra veía algo más interesante que ella no podía captar.

Valerie señaló uno entre tantos, de un color violeta tan exacto que no pudo evitar ver la cara de su gótica amiga reflejada sobre la cara en blanco del delicado maniquí que lo portaba en esos momentos. Hacía gran juego con sus ojos.

Estaba completamente abierto de la espalda y sus largas faldas caían delicadamente en contraste a lo ajustado que parecía de arriba.

—¡Es completamente para ti, y ahora tenemos la ocasión ideal!

—Oh... Sobre eso, no estoy muy segura de querer asistir. Es decir, de seguro no notaran mi presencia.

—Yo la notaré. Oh por favor, Sam. No puedes faltar. Es como faltar a tu primer día de trabajo, no es buena impresión.

Sam la observo con esos ojos engrandecidos y chantajistas. Frunció el ceño porque sabia que no tenía alternativa desde un principio. Ademas, podía darle gusto a su amiga.

—De acuerdo, pero antes vamos por las cosas ¿Quieres? — Suspiró hondo, bajando los hombros.

—¡Sí! — Celebro Valerie.

—Definitivamente volveremos, necesitas probarte ese vestido.

—Sí, sí... — Respondió. —No te basta una victoria el día de hoy.

Por suerte sus cosas seguían intactas.

Mientras recogía sus bolsas, Sam miro alrededor para ver si se topaba con el chico. Pero en definitiva ya no estaba. Quizás sólo le había parecido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué buscas?

—No nada... Vamos por ese vestido.

Y como era de esperarse. Valerie no sólo le hizo probarse esa cortina elegante, si no que comprarla también. Ella todavía tardó dos horas y media en escogerse un vestido y probarse al menos siete de ellos. Mucho menos tiempo del que solía tardar, a decir verdad.

Sam se tiró en la cama, completamente muerta. Sus pies la estaban matando por completo. No tardo en quedarse dormida aun sí su celular sonaba una y otra vez como loco. Ella no despertaba.

Del otro lado de la línea, Tucker Foley colgaba de nuevo tras parar en el buzón de su amiga por quinta vez seguida.

—¿Como es qué no lo pensamos antes? — Se preguntó, tomando los papeles que eran simples copias de los contratos que ya habían firmado.

—D.J. Masters y una compañía caza fantasmas. — Frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo no andaba muy bien, su amiga no era la única en sospecharlo. Tanta maravilla ya no era confiable, algo debían querer de ellos, y eso lo iba a averiguar por sus medios. Aunque nunca le gustó preocupar a sus compañeras. Sobre todo, porque Valerie realmente estaba de mejor humor que nunca.

Pero en esos momentos sus sospechas se apaciguaron un poco, dejando de ser tan rotundamente negativas.

No había podido hackear el sistema de la empresa aún. Tenían algoritmos bastante complejos debía admitir. Pero había podido extraer cierta información.

Había varias compañías y organizaciones afiliadas a la susodicha, y el único factor común que tenían todos, era una alianza con Vlad Masters. Por sí el apellido ya era mucha coincidencia.

Quizás su amigo sólo estaba tratando de sorprenderlos con esto de la sagrada fiesta.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. No entendía lo que estaba pretendiendo por más que le diera vueltas.

Sí era él, ¿por qué hasta ahora?

Estaba por volver a marcar a su amiga, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

Al día siguiente debían asistir a esa reunión y realmente no se había preocupado en que ponerse.

Buscó entre sus cosas, pero tenía pocas cosas elegantes para usar.

Encontró un traje arrumbado y con ese olor que despiden los objetos que llevan guardados mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no.

Al día siguiente tuvo que pararse muy temprano para conseguir un traje.

Consiguió algo sencillo, pero apropiado. Pero lamentablemente, gracias a eso no pudo ver a Sam. Ambas chicas se habían ido antes, pues el mismo le aviso a Valerie que llegaría tarde porque tenía que conseguir que ponerse.

Recibió un regaño por irresponsable.

Y ahí estaba, parado afuera del salón. Suspiró tratando de recordar cómo le diría sus sospechas a Sam, lamentablemente había olvidado las cosas.

—Ya como sea. — Dijo, determinado a entrar.

No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente y mucho menos que muchos ya se habrían animado a bailar.

Sacó su teléfono para llamar a cualquiera de las dos chicas, pero antes de hacerlo, vio una cabellera negra a lo lejos.

—Ahí estas. — Se apresuró a ella, chocando con un camarero. Pero logró tomar el hombro de la chica con el vestido violeta.

Pero lo que recibió fue una mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, completamente extrañada.

—Oh, lo siento...— Miró de un lado a otro, pero luego se dirigió a la barra para llamar, y claro que esta le hacía ojitos desde lejos.

La luz y la música era sumamente tenue.

La gente seguía llegando, en unos minutos más empezaría la verdadera fiesta.

Ambas chicas se encontraban entrelazadas del brazo, hasta el momento en el que el teléfono de Valerie sonó.

Ella contestó al ver el nombre de Tucker en su pantalla y caminó a una esquina, donde pudiese escuchar mejor.

—Tuck, ¿Do-

—Tengo algo importante, necesito hablar con Sam. Estoy en la barra de alimentos. — Le interrumpió abrupto, y aparentemente con la boca medio llena. Estaba por regañarlo, pero le colgó.

—Agh, ese Tucker... Sam, tenemos que... ¿Sam? — Al voltear, la gente había comenzado a cubrirle la vista. Aun podía ver su vestido y las perfectas ondas en su cabello que le había hecho ella misma. Se detuvo de ir hacia ella al verla con alguien más que no lograba distinguir a la perfección.

La luz y la música era sumamente tenue.

La gente seguía llegando, en unos minutos más daría comienzo a la reunión como debe ser.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro observó la decoración, su secretaria si tenía buen gusto. Ser la más popular en su tiempo sí que la había ayudado.

Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada entre la gente. No había rastro de ella.

Sin embargo, pudo divisar algo mucho mejor.

Evitó acercarse mucho, no quería presentarse en esos momentos. El salón tenía tres pisos, pero siempre se veía hacia abajo, pues ahí estaba la pista de baile.

Había restringido la parte alta, y limitado la fiesta a los primeros dos pisos, por lo que podría estar observando desde arriba sin problema. Como un fantasma, riéndose de la ironía.

Había conseguido el traje perfecto. Una especie de frac moderno, apto para la ocasión. Y una máscara de media luna.

Observó entre vestidos y antifaces, una silueta perfecta, vestida en color violeta, y su cabello caía en el escote de su espalda.

La chica había sentido su insistente mirada, ya que había volteado para buscarla. Entonces pudo ver su rostro y corroborar que era Samantha.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto notó a Valerie Gray a su lado. Dispuesto a bajar para dar la bienvenida.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar exactamente la música que había pedido a su secretaria programar. Y era perfecto para esos momentos.

Tras dar vueltas alrededor de la chica, pudo encontrar por fin a su secretaria en un vestido rosa muy llamativo.

Tenía tan buen ojo, y tan buena percepción que incluso divisó a Tucker Foley.

Sonrió por la extraña reunión de secundaria que se había dado, ya que no eran los únicos ahí.

Pero sus ojos estaban sobre la chica, Sam, su mejor amiga cuando era un preadolescente.

Ella apenas lo vio llegar y perdió los colores del rostro. Él le tendió su mano, que, sin decir palabra, ella no tuvo la opción de negar debido a la sorpresa.

Al obtener su mano, comenzó a guiarla hacia adentro de la pista.

Tomó posición, posando la mano en su cintura y comenzó a marcar el paso.

—¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿has visto un fantasma?

Ella continuaba atónita, y es que con la máscara podía pasar desapercibido si no lo mirabas muy de frente, pero la voz, aunque muy cambiada era inconfundible.

No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos...


End file.
